The One Tails Daughter
by BlackRoseMidnight
Summary: Gaara Sabaku isn't known for his bouts of kindness but when he finds a baby, he finds himself, the father of that poor child, but with the help of his siblings and a few other's. Gaara's ride into father hood goes smoothly, until, the baby's parent's show up. Join Gaara in his journey of fatherhood.


**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto. All Right's Belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I however Do Own The Baby, Maybe, I'm not sure.**

Gaara sighed, this mission like many others were boring and unnecessary. They were on a mission to a small village to kill bandits. "Protect this village, They are important for trade, So Gaara keep the killing's to the enemies" the Kazekage had said. It's not his fault that Mother lusted for blood and he liked killing. They had successfully found their provider for the mission and the bandits hideout. They hid outside of the hideout, waiting.

These bandits were stupid enough not to lay trap's and Gaara couldn't imagine why the villager's had trouble. He waited and sat watching, he didn't know where Temari, Kankuro and Baki were and he didn't care unless they messed up, maybe that give him cause to kill them. He watched as five bandits came out. Two of them holding a woman and a man and a third holding a baby by it's arm's. Gaara felt for some reason saddened by the way the baby was being held. He was quiet as he possibly could be.

"Mr and Mrs. Yamamoto, You have debt's to pay to us. Now I know that the other villager's have debt's too but you have the worst ones, You spend all your time with this baby, Why is this thing so important to you" Gaara growled sightly at that despite himself. The man holding the baby finished his condescending speech using a polite but thinly veiled threatening manner.

The man smirked when Mr and Mrs. Yamamoto whimpered. "Well then I guess we must do this." He dropped the baby to the ground prompting the baby who had been whimpering from being held by the arms to cry. He smiled sadistically and rolled the baby so she was faced down in the dirt, rose his leg and positioned it above her back. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the man bring down his foot and slam it into the baby's back. A sickening crack could be heard and the baby's cries became screams.

The man motioned to the bandits and with another sickening crack their necks were broken. They died instantly. Gaara went into rage not about the parent's but the baby. Due to the Shukaku, he while still being ten grew up a lot quicker. He growled something about the baby was making him like this. He used his sand and grabbed the bandit's before jumping down and coming face to face with them.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki appeared with questioning looks on their faces. "Gaara, you were supposed to wait for the signal" Gaara ignored them and began pressing tighter. "The other bandit's...WHERE ARE THEY" Gaara finished in a shout. His eyes held pure, psychotic rage. "N-no others let us go" "No where are your manners say please".

The man who stepped on the baby's back groaned "P-please" Gaara smiled and he began to squeeze tighter, slowly. "We said please" Gaara just looked deadly. "Sometimes please...just doesn't cut it" Temari gasped this is the most Gaara has said in a year. "Sand burial" The bandit's soon had sand cover them and the life crushed out of him.

"Temari , Kankuro go in to the base and check to see for bandits. Me and Gaara will take the baby and kill any remaining bandits" Gaara moved his sand and took the baby. The baby cries were hoarse and her face was stained with tears. The baby had Black hair beginning to sprout. Her skin was fair. She whimpered and snuggled up to Gaara.

Gaara in spite of himself let out a small smile. Temari and Kankuro went into the bandits hideout and searched while Gaara and Baki went to the village and made the remaining bandits 'disappear'. Temari and Kankuro came back a little beaten but successful none the less. The village was grateful and they gave him the baby which they called a 'gift' to the Suna nin and partly because they didn't have adequate medical knowledge to take care of the baby. Temari was ecstatic, Gaara guessed the baby brought out a maternal side of her

The baby was still, too still and Gaara worried. Kankuro not happy having to rush back to the village for a 'certainly dead and unnecessarily useless brat' glared at it. Temari had threatened him mercilessly until he got that he couldn't call the baby that or any other rude nicknames, unless he wanted to lose his puppet abilities.

Gaara begged silently for the baby to be alright. Mother had referred to the baby as innocent and pure and had said Gaara must protect 'their baby' and keep it innocent and pure. Gaara agreed.

Sunagakure was three day's away and yet they were determined to be there by the end of the night. Kankuro and Temari looked at Gaara, they had no idea what was going on and it was, quite frankly, freaking them out.

They raced in silence only stopping when hunger and dehydration set in. By the time they reached Sunagakure, They were exhausted. "I'm going to go report into the Kazekage. Gaara get the baby to the Hospital. I'll see what the Kazekage wants to do with it" Gaara nodded and went with Temari save Kankuro who went with Baki to turn in the mission report.

Gaara waited at the hospital with Temari. The nurses immediately took the baby from Gaara and ordered them to wait while they assessed the baby. Gaara restrained himself from pacing unfortunately Temari didn't and that's where Kankuro and Baki found them. "Temari, Gaara. The Kazekage is coming when the doctor's say we can see the baby" Kankuro obviously was not happy about being here but he had nothing else to do and Baki probably made him, Gaara mused.

He sighed this wait as taking forever and added that Temari and Kankuro were bickering. Baki had disappeared hopefully finding out if the baby was all right. He was getting impatient.

After what seemed an eternity the doctor came out. His face was grim when he caught sight of Gaara. "Well, The baby..." He trailed off and everyone stood there for a moment. Temari acted quickly "Finish the sentence" The doctor sighed, knowing full well that today could be his last day.

"Due to the baby not getting immediate treatment. We had to fight off the effects of an infection. She is in critical condition. Being that she is a month old. We don't expect her to survive the night and there is one other thing. The attack which happened broke her spine and if she survives. She will never walk again." He left quickly seeing everyone was frozen in shock.

Kankuro recovered first then Temari and finally Gaara. Baki came in with the the Kazekage. Their father. Baki had heard what happened and had went to get the Kazekage. When they arrived they found that everyone was sitting down.

Baki coughed to get everyone's attention. "The doctor said that we could go in and see the baby" They all got up and walked to the prenatal unit and there in an incubator was the baby. Her broken body lay on the soft padded bed. Her mouth covered with an mask for oxygen. Her lower body in a cast. She looked so pitiful that even the Kazekage felt sorry for her.

The baby did survive the night and it looked like she would get better. Although she still had to be hooked up in the incubator. She had a better chance now that she survived the night.

Two month's passed and the baby grew stronger everyday soon she would be off the incubator but would stay in the hospital another week. Temari visited the baby a lot in the two month's. She had decided this baby was worth her time. Kankuro tagged along every now and then and so did Gaara. No one knew why though and no one asked. Now the Kazekage sat in his office wondering what to do with her.

The Kazekage sighed. Send this baby to the the orphanage or give the baby to the sand sibling's in hope that they may stop wanting to kill each other. He sighed knowing either way he'd probably come to regret that decision so he decided to have his children take care of her. Maybe a baby could last longer than the dog. 'Poor Mr. Smuggles' He mused. He called The sand siblings to his office.

"Gaara,Temari,Kankuro" Gaara looked at the Kazekage with a cold glare while Temari and Kankuro nodded. "I'm giving you the baby as it was a gift from a very important trade village. You will be given six months of leave and then we will find a babysitter for you, unless you're off mission's. This means the babies name, clothes and general care to you. The legal documents will assign you as the baby's caretaker's. Please come with me"

They followed the Kazekage to a room in the hospital filled with paper's. In the middle was a lady with with a stack of blank forms. She was middle aged with gray hair and green eyes with tan skin. She smiled when she saw the Kazekage but when she saw the sand siblings, her smile faltered a little.

"Fyu-san, Please draw up an adoption, birth certificate and guardian ship form" Fyu nodded and drew up both. She again plastered on a smile and spoke sweetly. "Well, Who's going to be the Father and the Mother" Temari took a step back along with everyone except Gaara who glared at everyone behind him. He walked up and wrote his name.

"Good, Well all we need now is the baby's name" Fyu pointed to a baby name book and gave us the slip. Temari flipped through it until they saw one. "Mei, Meaning Bud, Sprout, Reliant, Life or Garment, depending on the spelling" Temari murmured. She put it on the slip but the spelling she chose meant 'bud,life'. She continued to flip getting into the S's until Gaara stopped her. "That one" "Sada meaning Pure One" Temari nodded and wrote it on the birth slip.

She handed the slip back to Fyu. Fyu nodded and put it down directing them all to sign the guardian ship form and fill in the date of birth for the baby. They knew she was three months old now so they put 9/15 on the slip, three month's ago. She nodded and they left. When she was alone she drew up the adoption form and in addition to Gaara's name, she added the name of a certain prankster who just happened to prank her. She smiled an evil smile and put the form back in the folder."Naruto Uzumaki. You messed with the wrong person" She chuckled and turned back to her paperwork.

Temari after it was all done. Went to get baby supplies. Dragging an unhappy Kankuro with her and Gaara went along just for the heck of it. Baki with an order from the Kazekage, followed along to make sure Gaara didn't kill anyone and the Kazekage already regretting the decision, went back to his office.

She got to a baby store and went in. Design's for the nursery already going through her head. She reached the baby section and began to look. After ten minutes of looking she found the perfect one. A dark cherry wood crib with a design of flower's and ivy painted lavender and light green. "I know the perfect room for this. It's next to all of ours. It's got dark cherry floor's and light green wall's we could even add lavender flower's or stripes".She said observing it like it as a piece of meat.

Then they looked at changing table's, rocker's and dresser's, waste basket's and other essential's. The rocker was dark cherry with the same design. They found it was a set. They could order it and have it their house in a week so they ordered the set and began to look at baby clothes.

A week passed and the mover's and painter's began to do the room. The baby now named Mei was out of the incubator and soon the day of her homecoming approached. Temari scrambled around getting all the last detail's done while Gaara escaped from the chaos.

The day came and Temari and Gaara and a still very unhappy Kankuro went to the Hospital to get the baby. Temari got a simple outfit for her. It was a light pink dress with white booties and hat. She put it on the baby along with a covering for the sand and a fresh diaper. Gaara looked at Mei who was gazing inquisitively back.

Mei reached for Gaara. Her black eyes shone with longing and curiousness. Temari gaped not sure what to do while Kankuro looked at Gaara then Mei like a tennis match. Gaara walked over to Mei and took her from Temari's arms.

She smiled and began to reach up and tug on Gaara's hair. Gaara winced but let her continue. She giggled and snuggled into Gaara's chest. Temari smiled broadly and lead the way to the house. Temari opened the door and went into the kitchen to get formula. Gaara sat on one of the chair's in the living room. Kankuro wandered around not looking at the baby. Temari came back and took the baby and began to feed her. Mei squirmed and tried to swat the bottle away from Temari but Temari held on.

Finally Mei gave in and began to suck the nipple on the bottle. She gave a burp when it was finished and began to babble. Kankuro chose that time to begin yelling for the baby to shut up. Temari handed Mei back to Gaara and began to hit Kankuro all while yelling at him to shut up. This caused Mei to laugh until Kankuro took out crow and begin to fight.

Mei sensing danger. Screwed her face up and began a loud, screaming cry. That had Gaara almost drop her. Temari raced over to Mei and began to rock her to sleep, motioning for Kankuro to put away crow. Kankuro obliged. Gaara covered his ear's and glared at Kankuro and Temari. Mei finally stopped and was lulled asleep.

Temari carried Mei up and put her in the crib. The room was designed beautifully. Updated green paint with lavender flower's. A lavender rug on the floor. The crib was in the middle of the room. The rocking chair beside the bookcase. The room was beside Gaara's and Temari's and across from Kankuro's.

Temari walked down the stair's to find Gaara glaring and a sand covered Kankuro. She sighed and sat down in one of the chair's. Gaara stared at her as Baki came in. Baki sighed, He was in the kitchen,waiting for them to come home so he could talk to them about responsibilities and training.

Baki came in and Gaara released Kankuro. "Okay, Kankuro, I understand that you don't like the baby and that you were dragged around getting ready for her but please can you be nice to her, But she's three month's old for Kami sake and Temari constantly dragging your brother around to do stuff will make him resent you" Baki took a deep breath now it was time for Gaara.

"Gaara, I noticed that you covered your ear's well babies cry a lot so I got you some earplugs and just because you've got leave for mission's doesn't mean training so I guess you have to bring the baby with you" He left in a poof leaving the Sand sibling's to their thought's.

Mei was in the crib, at first sleeping but then woke up after hearing a loud man's voice. She was cold and hungry. She wanted her daddy. She thought of her daddy. He had red hair and really light green eyes. Yup, That was her daddy and he was warm and she wanted to be warm and in her three month old mind, warm was daddy and daddy was warm and daddy would give her food.

She began to babble, hoping that daddy or that lady would come get her, but no one would come. She began to grow distressed, She was really cold and really hungry. Her face scrunched up and she began a screaming cry. Finally someone came up and took Mei.

It was the strange man. He wasn't daddy and he didn't like her and he was mean to the lady who was nice to her. She began to cry even more, Until the man took her downstairs. She felt Daddy's arms wrap around her body and all the sudden she was warm.

Temari gave Gaara, the formula. He gently gave the nipple to Mei. She began to suck greedily, eventually grabbing the bottle with both hands. She finished with a burp and contented, She reached up and grabbed Gaara's hair. Her babyish laugh made Temari smile. Gaara winced , the baby's black eyes widened when she saw a kunai, sticking out of the armchair. She reached toward it, giggling only to be pulled back by an amused Gaara.

Temari reached in her bag of magical rainbows and lollipop's to pull out a rubber shiny kunai. Mei's eyes widened like she won the lottery or in baby standard's a giant milk bottle.

Kankuro gazed at Mei. Her onyx eyes gazed back. She smiled and made a grabbing motion towards him. Temari lifted her from Gaara's arm's, Who glared at her. She flinched and gave Mei to Kankuro, who sighed and resentfully held her. Mei began to poke at his face, giggling when he flinched.

Gaara growled, what right did Kankuro have, to make his daughter laugh. He signed the adoption and birth certificate form's so he is the father, it doesn't matter that Kankuro is a guardian to her. He is Mei's father. Gaara stopped and wondered, why did he care, He only loves himself.

Gaara sat back, tense. This baby was making weird feeling's happen in his stone cold heart and he didn't like her but he would protect her and if need be be there for her. He did not like her, didn't he.

**Hey Guy's, My name is Luna or you can call me Roae if you want , anyway first Fanfic on here and. I hope you really like it. Review It makes me Happy.**

**-Luna/Rose**


End file.
